1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an information input apparatus and an information input method.
2. Related Art
Touch panels are widely used as an input apparatus included in various types of information processing apparatuses. Processings related to buttons displayed at touched positions are executed with the touch panel by touching a display screen with user's finger. In recent years, a user frequently has pressed a wrong button when various settings are executed on one screen. This is because buttons displayed on a touch panel are smaller and spaces between adjacent buttons are narrower as functions of the information processing apparatus are diversified and made complex.
In order to reduce such a mistake that a user presses a wrong button, an information processing apparatus as described in JP-A-2009-93368 has been proposed. When a user presses a button at a wrong position, the information processing apparatus as described in JP-A-2009-93368 stores a difference between a pressed position and a correct press position to correct subsequent press positions based on the stored difference.
However, in the above information processing apparatus, although the press position is corrected, the size of buttons displayed on the display screen and spaces between the adjacent buttons are not changed. Therefore, it has been difficult to correctly press a desired button among buttons which are arranged close to each other.